Perfect Misfit 2
by SCprincessSC
Summary: It's been one month since Callie found out who her true soulmate was. But danger is lurking and her life is in danger; will she be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Can't we just-"

"Sssh! Just shut it, Cam," I hissed.

"Hey, don't say that," he muttered, looking wounded. I flashed him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, really, I am. But I need to check out what's going on over here..."

My ears perked up once again as I struggled to try and hear the sound of Fiona's voice. _Please say yes, please say yes_, my mind begged desperately.

Fiona was on the phone with her would- be- manager- if-she-employed-her. Or rather, the manager was on the phone to her. Well, either way, I still wanted Fiona to get the job.

It was at a posh restaurant uphill, way miles from here, but totally worth the effort of an hour of public transport. A five- star rated hotel and looking for a new chef who had at least two years of experience, Fiona fit the job more perfectly than this studded heel boot fit my foot.

"Why are we spying though?"

"Because," I answered through gritted teeth. "Fiona knows how much it would mean to me to mean to her if she got the job and if she gets let down, I'll get let down which will mean-"

"I'll get let down," said a voice behind me. I felt a shiver run down my spine and didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"Oh, well done," continued Chad in a sarcastic voice. "Who let the buffoon in?" Cam immediately looked around the hallway with a wild look in his eyes.

"I did," I snapped and turned back to the door. Crap. The conversation with the 'manager' was over. Which meant...

The door suddenly flung open and I yelped and jumped back. Fiona looked neither startled nor surprised to see three pairs of curious eyes looking at her. Instead, her expression was one of amusement and...happiness?

"Whoa, hold on..." I said slowly. "So you-"

"Got the job? Yes!" she squealed and before I could congratulate her, she rushed past me and screamed at the top of her voice, "David!"

"Soooo...what're we going to do now?" asked Cam, looking at me expectantly. I looked into the living room. Empty.

"We're going to watch something."

"Watch?"

"Yeah. Star Wars," I answered brightly. Whoa...Star Wars? Where the hell did _that_ come from? I don't even like the bloody thing.

"Cool," said Cam and walked in. I was about to walk in after him when a painful grip caught on my arm. I shrieked loudly.

"Chad, dammit!"

Jesus," he said, immediately letting go of my arm. "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered irritably, rubbing my arm.

"No," he said, waving to the arm. "I'm not talkng about that. I'm asking are _you _okay?" I looked up and into his grey eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"Shit. Who died?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay with me, people. The danger is yet to come...**

"Don't be ridiculous, no one's died," he said, leaning his back against the wall. "At least I don't think so."

I stood next to him, simultaneously glancing at Cam inserting a videotape into the machine and sitting back to watch it. The light played tricks on his hair; made it look like a glittery sheen. I cocked my head, mesmerised. I remember the first time I had ever set eyes on Cam. It had been so different then. I had liked him. A lot. And he had liked me too. Still liked me, by the looks of it. I'd catch him staring at me sometimes.

And sometimes, even though I try to suppress those thoughts, I think about what life would have been like if Chad wasn't my soul-mate but...Cam was. Would it make a difference if Chad was just a friend? Or would I still feel that emptiness that I hadn't even recognised when Chad had told me I was his soul mate and changed my life. I turned to him and looked up into his beautiful face. He was looking at me- not with that calm loving look he always had, but now he looked angry, frustrated. I stopped, shocked. I'd forgotten that he could hear my thoughts. I opened my mouth to quickly justify it, but he cut me across.

"Don't," he hissed. He was gone before I blinked. And, as I turned back to Cam, his eyes still fixated on the screen in front of him, I heard a loud bang resound around the house. It was like a bang that jolted me back to reality.

* * *

"Come on, Callie, eat your food," Fiona encouraged. I picked at the broccoli with my fork, not having an appetite. It was dinnertime and the only sounds were that of forks against plates as Cam, dad and Fiona ate their food with appreciation.

"This tastes lovely, darling," said dad, turning to Fiona with a twinkle in his eye. I hadn't ever noticed it before. Not even when mum was alive. But somehow, being around Fiona seemed to bring dad to life. He was more exuberant then ever...and more understanding. Especially when I was out late.

"Where is that boy?" asked Fiona to herself, looking up at the clock. It was 8:00. Chad had been gone for over three hours.

"Oh, he and Callie had an argument," Cam said casually. I kicked his leg under the table. Hard. He yelped and whimpered but it was too late.

"Callie? What's going on?" asked my dad softly. "I thought you and Chad get on really well."

"At least we thought you did," Fiona said, looking shocked.

"Oh, no. We do," I persisted.

"Then what's with this argument?" I could tell they were trying to understand. They had always been intent on preventing what seemed to be 'rivalry' or arguments over problems that might arise between us. They had been relieved when Chad and I developed a mutual friendship but now they were perturbed...if only Cam hadn't opened his fat mouth. I shot him a glare but he was still wolfing down his food to notice. Good thing, too. If looks could kill he'd be in his grave.

"it's just that..." Dad and Fiona leaned closer to try and hear a word from my muttering. "We were talking this morning..."

Dad nodded in encouragement and Fiona watched me intently with her beautiful eyes. I could even feel Cam's eyes burning into mine.

"And...well..."

My mind desperately grasped for an excuse of some sort. Anything to save me from this interrogation. While half of me was begging Chad to walk through the door and save me from this weirded- out third degree, my mind was rushing through endless possibilities, consequences that would result to an argument.

"Me." Dad frowned. Fiona looked at me with a confused look.

"You," she said softly.

"Yes." I nodded. "We were arguing about me-my looks."

"Your _looks_?" My dad couldn' have looked more baffled.

"He doesn't like my hair," I said abruptly. "Yeah...we were arguing about the colour of my hair." It was the stupidest excuse I could have possibly come up with...and Fiona and dad were buying every word.

"Honey, your hair colour is fine, just fine," dad said, trying, he thought, to make me feel better.

"That silly boy," muttered Fiona, glancing at the clock above. "Wait till he comes home..." The threat wasn't voiced, even as we heard the front door slam and Chad walked in through the kitchen door. My heart ached because every feeling he had experienced for those lonely hours just slammed straight into me, knocking out my wind.

"Mum, David," he acknowledged. "Cam," he sneered. And then he looked at me. And without even urging it to reach him, without even asking for it, my every thought invaded his head and he caught on within seconds.

"Callie, my love," he said, walking to me, kneeled on one leg and gently grabbed both my hands. "I think the colour of your hair is beautiful." Only the two of us knew he was speaking the truth.

Dad and Fiona beamed. Cam looked from me to him and back again.

"Do you want to eat something?" asked Fiona.

"I think I'll pass," he said, drawing back. I thought I heard something like 'fight' or 'tonight' whispered softly in my ear but couldn't really grab hold of the actual words. I was still reeling from his touch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught him smiling at Fiona, shooting a dirty look at Cam and then heading out.

And then it struck me.

Chad was _jealous. _Goddess, I was slow. Really slow. Well, of course he would be jealous. Half of my time was spent hanging out with Cam and, occasionally Jam. Like a jigsaw, the pieces fit together. Why Chad was always shooting Cam dirty looks, all in all, the fact that he hated him so much. And while I was revelling in this, I opened my mouth to say something. I wanted to see Chad's reaction.

"Cam, since we have that ICT project, you might as well stay the night."

It was worth it.

Cam froze, his back turned to us. And, just as quickly, he turned around, snarling at me.

"No, he's not!"

"Yes, he is," I said calmly, struggling to hold back that way of joy that was surging through me. Was it weird to actually be _enjoying _this. God, I was a maniac. A maniac who loved pulling people's strings. "It won't be a problem. I'll sleep on the sofa." Chad looked a little more relaxed.

"Fine," he shrugged in defeat and left. I looked around at Cam who was reaching towards the middle of the table for a second serving. This is going to be one hell of a night, I thought to myself.

* * *

"Aren't you feeling hot?" frowned Cam, looking over at me.

"No," I answered, pulling the thick duvet of mine higher, below my chin. "I'm so cold." And it was true. Every part of me seemed to be freezing- like I'd been immersed in a cold lake in the middle of winter. Which was pretty unusual considering that it was mid- spring.

Well, I just guess that vampires can take the heat," Cam said smugly. I whacked him over the head with a pillow. He rubbed his head, looking annoyed.

"You have a habit of doing that, don't you?" he asked.

""Yup," I said brightly. I shivered again. Cam frowned.

"You know I reckon we should switch on the heater..."

"Are you kidding?" I asked through chattering teeth. "My dad's going to kill me. Extra heating bills in the middle of spring...geez, if he doesn't get me..."

"I will," said Cam, grinning widely. "I bet you taste good." I snorted loudly.

"Hardly."

"No, seriously," he said leaning forward. My whole body tensed. But he moved back within seconds.

"Yeah...you smell like...I dunno, it's hard to say but it just smells sweet...definitely something I'd have for a last course." I shivered again, but not due to the cold.

"God, you're despicable, do you know that?"

"I know that," he said, lounging against the settee. "You know that...Chad knows that." I looked at him, and suddenly found myself hit with an utmost random thought.

"Jam knows, right? That you're...a vampire."

"Of course," he drawled. "My whole family knows." My jaw dropped.

"Your whole-"

"Yup," he said proudly. "And they don't even give a-" A scream from the TV redirected my attention. A girl was in the forest, running away from a man who was out to get her, his gun glinting from the sunlight that hit through large, lush green trees.

"If I didn't know better, I would have said that's an exact portrayal of the relationship between you and Chad."

"What on earth-" I muttered, utterly baffled.

"Admit it," he said, this time, turning his whole body round to face me. "You love Chad. With your body and your soul. And yet...you're reluctant to delve into an intense relationship with him. It's almost like he's _pressurising _you to," he added delicately.

"You know, sometimes, Cam," I said thoughtfully. "You can be a real idiot but sometimes...you..." He had a smug look before I had even finished the sentence.

"...You can be a real idiot," I finished, glad to see his face drop. "Now stop coming up with your ridiculous theories."

"But I'm right," he said silkily. "You know I am."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said softly, flicking the channel over.

"Right, Cam," a voice said dangerously from behind us. "I've had just about enough of you." Cam jumped about a mile off from the setee beside me.

"Whoa, man. It's not what it sounds like..." His hands were spread out in front of him to defend his face. I jumped off the setee and hauled myself at Chad, suddenly feeling an incredible warmth pass through me, healing the cool feeling I had been experiencing just minutes ago.

"Leave it," I whispered, pushing him away from Cam. "At least save it for later. Dad and Fiona are asleep." His muscles were still tense beneath my hands but he walked back, his eyes still warm with fire and glaring at Cam.

"You better watch your mouth, you jerk," he said, shaking with rage. "Or you might find it decomposing- along with the rest of your body."

"Okay, Okay," I said softly. I stepped back. And then felt that horrid coldness sweep over me and dropped to the floor.

"Crap," I hissed to myself. "Cam, do me a favour and get that blanket, will you?" Chad got there first, grabbed the blanket and gently wrapped it around me.

"Blimey, it's cold, isn't it?" I asked him as he lifted me into his arms. "Do you feel cold?"

"I always feel cold when you're not around." I turned to see Cam settling back on the sofa.

"It's okay. Just dump me back there."

"No way. You're coming into my room." I looked at him, feeling the shocked expression on my face.

"But- Fiona-"

"Won't even know," he said gently, shot a dark look at Cam which seemed to be interpreted as 'shut your mouth, or else' and walked to his room with me in his arms.


End file.
